


Like A Deer Caught In The Headlights

by Wolfriver



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: AGANST, Death, M/M, One Shot, Rejection, Suicide, underaged drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-16
Updated: 2016-07-16
Packaged: 2018-07-24 07:12:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7498980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfriver/pseuds/Wolfriver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Like a deer caught in headlights he was<br/>( sorry for bad summary )</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like A Deer Caught In The Headlights

**Author's Note:**

> I felt their needed to be another Seungkwan/Minghao in the works.  
> I'm so sorry  
> Tw:  
> Underage drinking  
> Rejection  
> Suicide  
> Not edited lmao

" Isn't Junhui hot? " asked Minghao as he say next to his best friend,  
the one and only Boo Seungkwan,  
the two both had their last period of the week, as a free period.

" Stop drooling over him, boy! Anyway, what are you doing tonight? "  
Asked Seungkwan pushing away his book he had taken from the library.

" I was invited to go to this weekends party at Seungcheol's house.  
Can you come? " replied the older.

" Yeah I can come " smiled Seungkwan 

" Good! The party starts at ten! " said Minghao getting up,  
to leave as soon as he came.

" Why going so soon? " asked Seungkwan 

" I'm skipping it's last period after all " started the boy as he got up  
" Wait, " Minghao reached down and started fixing Seungkwan's scruffy tie.  
" Wear something casual, like a hoodie and jeans. "finished Minghao.

" Their you go Boo, I'll see you at Seungcheol's! " with that he left.

~~~~~~~~ Time skip ~~~~~~~~~~ 9:30 pmish

" Nonna! " called Seungkwan from his quiet bedroom,  
the boy hoped Grandmother would ignore the cracking in his voice.  
He heard a faint yes in replay, and his door swang open, 

" What's wrong Seungkwanie? " she asked as she shuffled to his bed to sit  
next to the boy.

" How did you know I was upset, I was just gonna tell you  
I'm going out." Replied Seungkwan wrong to avoid,  
The question.

" I heard you crying earlier.," said His Nonna in replay,  
as she sat down next to him.

" Well you know how I went throw that sexuality crisis  
a few months back? " started Seungkwan, sitting up,  
his Nonna just nodded.  
" Its come back, Nonna, I think I'm attracted to men, boys the opposite  
gender.. "

" That's okay Seungkwanie, your family won't  
disown you or anything as long as you're truly in love,  
and in peace with the one you are having a relationship with. "  
Started his Nonna  
" So who's the lucky boy that has my Seungkwanie's heart? "

" It's Minghao " awsered Seungkwan 

" Always knew that boy had hour wrapped around his finger,  
So Seungkwan, are you going out to see him? " asked Nonna

" I was invited to Seungcheol's for a party.. " said Seungkwan quietly.

" He's there, well be a man and confess your feelings, I'm sure  
you won't be rejected. " said Nonna.

" Okay, I'll confess to him, " said Seungkwan quietly  
he got up grabbed his grey hoodie before rushing out the  
door calling out a bye to his Nonna

~~~~~~ Party ~~~~~~~

" Glad you could make it! " yelled Seungcheol over the music,  
as Seungkwan came in, thrusting a alcoholic drink into his hands.

" Yeah, " mumbled Seungkwan in replay taking a swig of the drink.  
Most of his friends or people he knew at this party were underage,  
and drinking, Well for the exception for Seungcheol and his two best friends.  
Jeonghan, the guy who could get anyone in his bed, the boy was on his way to being drunk.  
Whilest his other friend Jisoo better known as Joshua at school, was sober compared to  
other party goers.

" HEY SEUNGKWAN OPPA!!! " called a joking voice  
of none other Hansol or better known in the friend group  
as Vernon.

" God, Vernon I'm only in the flat for like a minute, and  
you still haven't given up that bet with Jihoon, "  
Sighed Seungkwan " So how long until you can stop calling me oppa?"

" Only another two Weeks left, and I'll get a few thousand won. "  
smiled Vernon brushing back his hair.

Seungkwan laughed weakly af this before asking.  
" Have you seen Minghao hyung? "

" Yeah he's on the balcony " replied Vernon the boy still had a smile.  
" Thanks Vernon, I'll see ya later! " yelled Seungkwan as he made  
his way throw the crowd of party.

" Minghao! " exclaimed Seungkwan as he got on to the balcony,  
putting down his almost empty glass and sitting opposite Minghao.  
The sun had setted long ago and the stars were out shinning at their brightest.

" Oh hey Seungkwanie! " smiled Minghao his words slightly slurred,  
the boy placed down what looked like his second, no his third drink  
of the night.

" Umm, Minghao, hyung, I have something to confess.. "  
Started Seungkwan  
" Okay? " mumbled Minghao his smile turning into a frown.

" I'm in love with you, " said Seungkwan it sounded so blunt,  
but his whole heart was pouding on those words.

" Seungkwanie, your my best friend, but," started Minghao  
his words still slightly slurred, but his voice noticbly shaky.

" But?! " asked Seungkwan his voice rising with  
unneeded anger, from the one drink he's had.

" I don't feel the same.... " whispered Minghao  
only loud enough for Seungkwan to hear.  
" Sorry.. " 

The younger felt the tears rush down his cheeks.  
Seungkwan stood up and grabbed his drink before rushing  
Inside, he walked into a few people, and one of those people just had to  
be Joshua!

" Dude, you okay? " asked the clean sobber voice of Joshua

" Yeah, just dandy! " snered Seungkwan  
drinking the rest of his drink, before thrusting his glass  
into Joshua's hands, and leaving in search for another beverage.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

" Is he okay? " asked Joshua to his shorter peer Jihoon.

" He's an emotional drunk, so we should be prepared for  
A fun ride " replied Jihoon, taking a sip from his own drink.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

" Well see you guys next week! " called Seungkwan they somewhat  
let the drunk big leave.

The roads were quiet tonight,  
The odd car driving by.

Seungkwan could see his crisp breath in the air as he pulled  
out a note book and pen from his bag.

He started writing something he thought he never would of written  
if he was sobber or in general, a death note end letters for the ones he was closest  
to.

~  
So this is the end... In away,  
Guess you shouldn't confess at a party.  
Anyway  
I'm gonna write a note a letter whatever, for each of my friends  
That I'm closest to, cos that's what people do when they're gonna commit suicide..

I want my family to know I love them, but this is more for my friends.

Dear Seungcheol, Jeonghan & Joshua  
I want you guys to know, I couldn't be bothered to write a letter for each of you  
I nope you smile at that :)  
anyway, I always looked up to you three, no matter how stupid or serious you guys were.  
And I want you to know that.  
~ Boo Seungkwan

Vernon,  
To be honest, I think if I met you first you would of been my best friend...  
I'm sorry yours is short compared to the others, I can't think of much to say,  
So, Vernon, I wish you the best for your life.  
~ Boo Seungkwan

Dear Jihoon hyung,  
I'm gonna get away with this somehow,  
But your fricking adorable! Also I know I'm your favourite.  
Anyway I send you best wishes when you confess to Soonyoung,  
and when you do it works out.  
~ Boo Seungkwan 

Lastly, Minghao.  
Minghao, I don't know were my crush on you started,  
But I guess it built up, and I'm not one to keep things  
to myself.  
So I confessed.  
don't blame yourself for my death I chose this path.  
~ Yours truly Boo Seungkwan.

~ Seungkwan pov ~

I dashed on to the road my bag over my shoulder,  
Seconds later a was staring at bright car lights  
Like a deer caught in the headlights.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wait wait, this chapter can be read as a oneshot

**Author's Note:**

> :(  
> Their might be another part, so there's hope for yall,  
> but if not I'll just leave it up to your imaginations.


End file.
